Lavaliere of Carnim
by Pink Keith
Summary: Pinkfae learns the history of her family and about the Lavaliere of Carnim.


Haldir opened the gate and ushered Pinkfae inside the Garden of Galadriel. Although Pinkfae has spent her entire life in Lothlórien, it was the first time she has ever been allowed inside of the Lady's garden. She knew about Galadriel's Mirror, it was common knowledge among all of the Galadhrim, but she was not among the few permitted to peer into it. She can remember times spent up in the trees looking down into the garden and dreaming, wondering, what the mirror might show her.

Pinkfae looked over her shoulder as she slowly made her way inside the garden. She seemed doubtful that she was actually given permission to be inside of the sacred place. Haldir nodded his head slightly and gave a soft smile reassuring her that she could enter. Pinkfae looked back towards the garden and noticed the Lady standing near the Mirror. With her uncertainty gone and replaced with a sense of hope, she quickened her pace.

"Pinkfae Neilikka," Lady Galadriel said as she approached. "I thought you and your family were making the journey to the west." Pinkfae began to grow nervous. She couldn't look directly into the eyes of the Lady. Instead her eyes wandered around the garden, the flowers, the walkway and the Mirror. "I'm sorry," Pinkfae replied with a faint whisper.

"There is no need to apologize," Lady Galadriel said with reassurance in her voice. "I knew that this path would lie before you long before Celeborn issued the evacuation. There have been many other refugees that did not set sail. Their hearts are still here in Middle-earth and no words can be uttered to sway them from it."

"But, my Lady, what is it you and the Lord are trying to protect us from? Lothlórien has not changed at all."

"No, it hasn't, not yet. Already Orcs and Goblins have been infesting the surrounding forests." She paused briefly, studying Pinkfae's eyes. "Do you think that Haldir escorted you here so that you could find my garden? It was to protect you from being ambushed by the Servants of the Eye."

"With all due respect, my Lady," Pinkfae responded. "I can handle myself. I'm not a simple farmer's daughter any longer."

Lady Galadriel smiled at her and place her hand upon her shoulder. This caused a shiver to run up and down Pinkfae's spine. Not out of fear, but out of love. She felt like a young girl being touched for the first time by the boy that she had a crush on.

"I have been watching you for a long time," the Lady said. "And I have no doubts that you can defend yourself. All of the lore that you have learned over the past few centuries you have been putting to good use. It gladdens me that you along with many other Galadhrim have discovered the strength to overcome the minions of Morgoth."

Galadriel lifted a white vase and slowly began to pour some water into the Mirror. The Mirror looked like a simple basin sitting on a pedestal slightly lower then waist high. With the surrounding garden the Mirror could be confused for a simple bird bath if someone didn't know the powers of the Mirror.

"How long have you wanted to look into my Mirror?"

"Forever," she was not sure why she replied, she knew the question was rhetorical. The Lady already knew the answer; she was practically omniscient.

"You have earned the right to gaze into it," Galadriel said as the water settle down.

Pinkfae walked up towards the Mirror and peered inside. At first all she saw was her own reflection, but within a few seconds a shape began to appear. It was a Balrog and he was face to face with Mithrandir on a narrow stone bridge. Suddenly, the bridge collapsed and the two fell into the great chasm. The image shifted to the two fighting on The Endless Stair. Then it shifted again to the corpse of the Balrog laying on a snow covered mountain top. Near him was Mithrandir also laying in the snow, but his hand was slowing reaching out for Narya, the Ring of Fire. Then the image shifted to the hand of another, a dying Elf in a blackened waste land. His hand was reaching out for a lavaliere, a small pink emerald cut into the shape of a flower. Yet, the Elf was not able to grasp it before his spirit left his body. The image then faded away and the remaining water in the basin evaporated.

"I saw Mithrandir," Pinkfae exclaimed. "He has slain Durin's Bane. The Dwarves are free and safe in Hadhodrond at last! Yet, I saw something else, an Elf slain on a battlefield reaching for a necklace. It was a pink lily and looked exactly like the House of Carnim's heraldic device. Do you know who that was?"

"It was your great-grandfather, Aegebed. He was slain during The Last Alliance of Elves and Men."

"And the lavaliere? What was that?"

"It is the Lavaliere of Carnim." Galadriel answered. "I know you have many other questions. The answers will come when you are ready to hear them." Pinkfae was about to object, but she stopped herself. "I have ordered the guards to not let you inside of Caras Galahon until you have helped us prepare for our defense against the Orcs. I know you have done no wrong in turning back from your journey, but you will have to prove yourself with the other Galadhrim."

Without any objection from Pinkfae, she was escorted outside of Lothlórien by Haldir.


End file.
